1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a friction system having a pair of friction bodies which are movable relative to each other, and in which at least one of the friction bodies has a friction lining. More specifically, the friction bodies of the friction system frictionally engage one another at a fluid or lubricant cooled interface in order to transmit a torque.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wet-running friction system generally has friction pairing such as plates, disks, drums, cones, and synchronizing rings. One side of the friction pairing may be coated with a friction lining to obtain a high or stable coefficient of friction with a lowest possible rate of wear. The friction lining, which may be a sintered friction lining grooved and sized on a support element, or an organic friction lining glued on a support element, is chosen in accordance with the given condition of use.
One of the disadvantages of the aforementioned conventional friction system is that the coefficients of friction and wear rate are very dependent on the specific load, the friction elements, and the type of lubricating oil used. For example, the aforementioned organic friction lining would fail under high contact pressure, or produce so-called "hot spots" under high load with inadequate cooling condition. Moreover, depending on the type of lubricating oil used, the aforementioned sintered friction lining can produce a sinter transfer onto the mating surface when the system is subjected to a high speed and inadequate low cooling condition, and sinter linings cause vibration in low surface pressure systems. These problems can cause the friction system and/or the subassembly equipped with it (e.g., a clutch, a brake, or a synchronizing device) to fail.